


Hidden Talents

by Schupuff



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Singing Hubert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schupuff/pseuds/Schupuff
Summary: Ferdinand finds out Hubert has a secret talent. Perhaps more than one. (It'll earn its E rating in later chapters!)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 56
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

  
Ferdinand von Aegir strolled leisurely through the halls of Garreg Mach, a song in his heart and on his lips. He couldn’t help it. It was a glorious day out and to not sing would be a waste. He caught the eyes of a few of his classmates and challenged them with his body language to join him in song. Most avoided eye contact and shuffled along out of his way, but he at least got a little harmony and dance from Dorothea as he worked his way through the reception hall. Pleased with himself, he continued on his way to the training grounds. He decided to cut through the quad, still humming to himself when he heard a separate, low melody coming from the Black Eagles classroom. He stopped and listened. The tune was haunting, and the voice rich in tone. It both beautiful and perplexing. Ferdinand felt he could pick out every voice in the choir, but this new voice was definitely not among them. Who in their class could possibly be hiding such a talent? Like a sailor drawn to a siren’s song, he approached, desperate to know who belonged to the voice. As he reached the doorway, he stopped, stunned. Hubert von Vestra was the only soul in the classroom. Hubert von Vestra, singing to himself, as he straightened belongings that had been left on the desks. He stayed there, fighting a losing battle against his instinct to sway along with the song. At least he resisted the urge to harmonize. “Hubert?” he asked.

Hubert immediately froze and looked over his should, his visible eye wide in shock.

“Hubert were you…singing?” Ferdinand asked, tentatively stepping into the classroom.

“You heard nothing,” Hubert said through his gritted teeth.

“Then who was it? I see no one else here.”

Hubert turned away, picked up a book and took it to the Professor’s desk. “I will not be mocked by the likes of you, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand shook his head. “I have no intention of mocking you! I am merely surprised. All this time, you made it seem like you could not sing and…”

“Everyone can sing,” Hubert said.

“Not everyone is good at it!” Ferdinand pleaded.

Hubert groaned and started straightening chairs. “And that is why I do not make mention of it anytime I happen to get some silly tune stuck in my head.”

Ferdinand was momentarily stunned into silence. “Hubert, are you not aware?”

“Aware of what?” he snapped, turning to glare at him.

“…that you are a good singer.”

Hubert huffed before turning back to his task. “I thought I requested that you do not mock me.”

“You did, yes. And I assure you I am not!” Ferdinand cleared his throat and corrected his posture, all but preening as he placed his hand lightly upon his chest. “As something of a vocalist myself, I take pride in my finely tuned musical ear!”

Hubert scoffed. “Well, perhaps that ear of yours is full of wax. You heard nothing of the sort.”

Ferdinand frowned before stepping aggressively into Hubert’s personal space, backing him up against a desk. “Fighting me is not out of the ordinary for you, I admit, but why are you fighting me on this? The one thing I see fit to compliment you on?”

“Why are you being even more of a stubborn ass than is typical? I do not wish to discuss this frivolous matter any further.” He shoved Ferdinand away. “I will take my leave.”

Ferdinand sighed as Hubert brushed past him. “Fine. But do not think this is the last you will hear of it.”

* * *

Professor Byleth was hard to track down on a free day. She often could be found dashing around campus taking part in all manner of activity. It was truly impressive, if a little frustrating when someone was looking to find her. Ferdinand could not believe his luck in not having his search take all day. “Ah! Professor! I have been looking for you.” Ferdinand said as he approached Byleth outside the greenhouse.

“Hello, Ferdinand,” Byleth said, seemingly staring past him toward the fishing pond. “Did you need something?”

He nodded. “Yes! Not for me, but for Hubert.”

She looked at him quizzically. “Hubert? Why him?”

“Can I not look out for the well being of my classmate? It is surely part of my noble duty to-“

“What does he need?” she asked flatly.

Ferdinand flashed a winning smile. “Ah! Well, you see, I have found out recently that he would very much like to join us for choir practice this week.”

She continued to stare disbelievingly at Ferdinand. “Hubert,” she said. “Our Hubert wants to attend choir practice.”

“Yes! He is not saying he is dedicated to joining full time, but would simply like to try it out.”

“He told you this?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Ferdinand nodded. “Oh, but please do not mention I brought it up. He is surprisingly quite bashful.”

Byleth was quiet and Ferdinand felt increasingly uncomfortable under her steady gaze. She had large eyes, he realized, large eyes that seemed to look on through a person forever. After what felt like hours she blinked. “Yeah, all right,” Byleth said with a shrug. “I want to see where this goes.”

Ferdinand grinned and clapped his hands together. “Wonderful. Thank you, professor!”

“Of course. But you’re joining me for lunch,” she said.

“As if I would decline an invitation from you! Who else will be joining us?”

The professor simply smiled.

* * *

“I cannot enjoy my food with you sitting here,” Ferdinand grumbled as he stared at Hubert from the corners of his eyes. He only wanted to get the professor to invite him to choir practice. Not sit to lunch with him! He was never the most pleasant of company.

“Just shut up and eat,” Hubert said.

Ferdinand frowned and picked at his food. Somehow, he felt like he was being punished for something.

“So I was thinking, Hubert,” Byleth said. “You should join us for choir practice this week. It could be good to broaden your horizons.”

Ferdinand looked to Hubert to try to gauge his reaction, but Hubert was stone-faced. Hubert swallowed his food, and calmly wiped his mouth. “I am afraid I must decline,” he said calmly as he set his napkin down. Ferdinand shivered as he thought he saw him shoot a quick glare in his direction.

“That’s a shame,” Byleth said, not looking directly at him while she cut her meat. “But I guess that just means you’re available to take sky patrol this week. With Lorenz in our class now, he does need to be shown the ropes a little. Thank you for volunteering.”

Silence fell over the meal. Hubert, in a smooth motion, picked up his drink, took a sip and a set his cup down. “What time is choir practice?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert goes to choir practice

“Just a few more minutes and we’ll begin,” Professor Byleth said to the assembled choir. She looked to Manuela. “Thank you for letting us wait a little for him.”

Manuela nodded. “Well, you and Ferdinand both seemed so sure. I’ll let it slide this time.”

Ferdinand could hardly believe his eyes as he saw Hubert calmly walk into the cathedral for choir practice. He approached the choir, and glared directly at Ferdinand as he stood straight and still and silent. “Hubert! You actually made it!” Ferdinand said excitedly, ignoring the murmurs of the rest of the choir about how Hubert was already darkening the mood with his presence.

Hubert frowned slightly. “It appears I had little say in the matter.” He paused before turning to face Manuela and Byleth. “I apologize for my tardiness. I had a matter to attend to.”

Manuela shook her head. “I could say something about the theater demanding punctuality, but goddess knows I’ve had my fair share of slow starts in the morning,” she said with a wink.

“We are glad to have you, Hubert,” Byleth said. “We’re working on The Crown of Saint Seiros. Do you know it?”

He nodded.

“Care to sing a little for us?” Manuela asked. “Just so I know where to place you for today.”

He frowned. “Must I?” he asked.

“This is a participatory activity, Hubert!” Ferdinand said. “Surely you did not think you were asked here to merely observe.”

He sighed, exasperated. “Fine. But I will sing it solemnly.” He frowned, glared at all who were present and opened his mouth to sing.

Ferdinand’s jaw went slack as he heard the beautiful melody escape Hubert’s lips. True to his word, the tone was more solemn than usual, but it gave it a haunting quality. He tentatively looked around to the other choir members to see that he was not alone in his admiration. “Hubert,” he said softly as he stopped singing.

“I assume that was sufficient.”

Ferdinand looked to the other members of the choir as well as Manuela who stood dumbfounded. She shook her head as if waking herself from a trance. “Uh…yes! More than. Hubert, will you see me after practice?”

Hubert nodded.

“Good. For now, stand next to Ferdinand.”

“You’ll pay for this,” Hubert whispered as he stood next to Ferdinand.

“It will have been worth it,” he replied.

After the rehearsal, Ferdinand watched as Hubert stayed behind to speak with Manuela and Byleth. He feigned walking by the advice box to drop off a question, but instead, ducked behind a pillar to remain in earshot and did his best to listen to what was being discussed.

“I will say I am pleasantly surprised. When Professor Byleth told me you had interest in joining-“

“I have no such interest,” he interrupted. “I am sorry you were misinformed.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard what a stubborn young man you are. Listen, I understand that the choir isn’t exactly your…aesthetic, but perhaps you should consider it. It could help you catch someone’s eye, at least.” Ferdinand stifled as chuckle as he could hear the insinuation in her voice.

“I have no need for catching anyone’s eye,” Hubert said. “I would prefer to not.”

Ferdinand could hear her huff. “Then fine, I’ll hide you in the middle of the group.”

“I am…I am taller than nearly all of my classmates,” he responded.

“Ugh, details! I want you in the choir, Hubert. Your voice is what I’m looking for.”

“Hubert, I’m…strangely inclined to agree with Professor Manuela. You struggle with faith magic. This could definitely help that.”

“I do not wish to learn-“

“What if Edelgard is injured?" Byleth asked. "Will you wish you had then?”

“There are other ways to learn," he said. "If you wish for my skills to be enhanced, then it is on you to find a way to engage me. I appreciate the offer, professor Manuela, but I must decline. My appearance here was merely to satisfy someone’s curiosity. That is all.”

She sighed, exasperated. “If you say so. Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us.”

Ferdinand watched as Hubert left the cathedral. Once he was fully outside, he jogged to catch up. “Hubert, wait!” he called. “How did you know that song?”

“Everyone knows that song,” he said, continuing his path on the bridge. “Children know that song.”

“But to sing it so well, I…”

“Ugh, it was only a song, Ferdinand. I played your little game, now leave me alone.”

“But did you not see how everyone-“

“Completely gawked at me?” he interrupted. “Yes, how could I miss it?”

“I assure you they were not gawking! At least I was not. Your voice is…your voice is beautiful. Why else would Professor Manuela ask you to…”

Hubert stopped and turned. He stormed into Ferdinand’s space. “Were you _eavesdropping_?”

“Well...I uh…” he stammered, stepping back under Hubert’s gaze, wincing as his back hit the railing of the bridge.

Hubert reached out and grasped the front of his jacket, pulling him close. “Never eavesdrop on me again, am I clear?”

Ferdinand scoffed. “Why? Is there something you do not wish me to hear?”

Anger flared in Hubert’s eyes as he pushed Ferdinand back, causing him to slightly bend backwards over the edge. “No,” he said, at last, his grip relaxing before he released Ferdinand with a light shove. “I simply do not like you nor do I wish for you to know every private detail of my life.”

Ferdinand pouted. “I did not intend to. And I do not see why my interest in-“

“Why do you care so much about how I happen to sing?” he snapped. “Is it that hilarious to you?”

“Hubert, why do you not believe me?” he asked. “I do not find your voice hilarious! You sing beautifully. I am fascinated by the fact that of all things to have in common, it is this one. I would want to hear it as often as I can, if you will let me of course.”

“No,” he said firmly before turning his back to Ferdinand. He peered over his shoulder. “I hope you remember today well. It is the last you’ll be hearing of it.”

“Why do you hate the mere idea of singing?” Ferdinand asked as Hubert stormed away.

“Ferdinand, let him go,” Byleth said as she approached.

“But professor, he-“

Byleth shook her head. “Look, I thought this was going to be some silly prank, but he’s talented.”

He beamed at her. “See? I told you! I am quite skilled in recognizing talent!”

“So why did you bring him here?” she asked.

Ferdinand frowned. “Why do you both think I have some ulterior motive?”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Because it’s _Hubert_?”

“And?”

She shrugged. “You aren’t exactly friends.”

“What? Preposterous! Hubert and I…” he looked to where Hubert was still walking. They were friends, weren’t they? Certainly, they argued a lot, but one couldn’t expect to agree with someone all of the time? Friends fought, didn’t they? His confident smile wavered as he realized their interactions were not exactly nice. It didn’t make sense. Sure, friends could fight, but shouldn’t they also be nice to one another? “…we…”

She sighed and relaxed her shoulders. “Listen, Ferdinand, I’m not some great teacher or whatever, but I notice things, you know? I know you have trouble getting along with your classmates.”

He shook his head. That did not make sense. He simply adored his classmates! He always wanted to spend time with them despite the fact that they did not seem to have the time for him. Surely, they liked him as well! “No, I-“

“Yes, you do, Ferdinand.”

He frowned and inhaled a shaky breath as he willed himself to not cry. She was right. His friends didn’t like him. On some level he knew it was true but could not bring himself to believe it. They were supposed to be friends. “I just…I just want what is best for everyone. I want them all to reach their full potential.”

“Yes, but you can’t force them, Ferdinand. Remember your little adventure with Bernie and your wrist?”

Ferdinand idly rubbed at the wrist in question, remembering how hard Bernadetta screamed and fought him. Her reaction had hurt more than his injury. “I do, yes.”

“Look. Hubert clearly didn’t want to be here, no matter his potential. I think he felt he was being made fun of, especially given your less than cordial interactions.”

He scoffed. He knew Hubert well. Hubert never seemed to care what others thought of him. That wasn’t his way. “It is Hubert, professor. His skin is so thick, that sort of thing does not bother him.”

Byleth sighed. “Would it bother you if you were brought in front of people to be made fun of?”

“Of course!”

“Would you show it?” she asked.

Ferdinand stood straight, his confidence once again on full display. “No! To show a weakness like that and give them the satisfaction, it-“ he paused. Ferdinand knew he could put on a brave face and perform to the best of his abilities despite what anyone thought of him. He hadn’t realized that perhaps Hubert was doing the same. “Oh.”

Byleth nodded. “Exactly.”

“There is only one thing to do, then. I must apologize!”

“That’s a start…”

“Right now!” He smiled and slightly bowed to her. “Thank you for your insight, professor!” He turned and followed Hubert’s path with a little bounce in his step.

Byleth reached for him as he left. “Wait, maybe not right-“ But he was already gone. Byleth sighed. “Good talk, Ferdinand.”

* * *

“Hubert, there you are!” Ferdinand said as he found him near the stairway to their dormitory.

Hubert stopped, audibly groaned and turned to face him. “What do you need, Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand stood close to him and cleared his throat before standing with perfect posture. He offered a confident smile. “I came to apologize.”

“Oh, this should be rich.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Go on then, make your apology so I can be on with my day.”

“I have learned what is making you so upset.”

Hubert stared him up and down. “…have you now?”

“Yes!” Ferdinand exclaimed with a nod. “You suffer from stage fright! I should have figured it was the case when you fought me on your talent. Here I thought you were simply being modest.”

Hubert looked at him as if he had said something utterly ridiculous. “Stage fright? You think I merely-“

Ferdinand continued to speak as if he hadn’t heard Hubert say anything. “But I promise you, on my honor as a true noble, I will make up for my careless oversight.”

“I do not want-“

Ferdinand shook his head. “No need to put on a brave face, Hubert! We all have our fears. Luckily, we can work on this one together!”

Hubert remained silent and still.

“Speechless, I see. Well, do not worry, there is no need to thank me,” Ferdinand continued. He placed a firm hand on Hubert’s shoulder and looked up at him with determination and confidence sparkling in his eyes. “We will make a fine performer of you yet. That is the only reward I need.” 

Hubert looked at Ferdinand's hand and shrugged it off before heading upstairs.

Ferdinand watched him go. "Yes, an excellent idea!" he called after him. "Rest up, Hubert! We have a lot of work ahead of us!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand loses his temper

Hubert had been actively ignoring Ferdinand for days since the choir rehearsal. It was frustrating. How was he to help him with his stage fright if Hubert was acting like he didn’t exist? He stared at Hubert from across the classroom, planning to make some sort of move, when he saw Dorothea sit next to him.

“Hey, Hubie,” she greeted.

“Dorothea,” he said politely with a small nod of his head. Ferdinand frowned. He’d never received such an acknowledgement. Hubert usually asked him what he wanted with an exasperated sigh.

“That was quite the performance you put on last week.” she said.

“I am certain I have no idea what you mean.”

She laughed. “Don’t play dumb, Hubie. I’m in choir too. I never expected to see _you_ there of all people. Trying to work on some hidden talents? I’d be happy to help coach.”

Ferdinand felt himself clench his fist. He was supped to be Hubert’s coach! That was what was agreed upon, wasn’t it? How dare he consider Dorothea’s help! He frowned a little. She was certainly more qualified, but it wasn’t her place to assist! He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

Hubert shook his head. “I was there purely due to a misunderstanding. I’m sorry to have gotten your hopes up, but I have no attention of returning.”

She huffed and pouted. “Oh, Hubie, you’re so cruel. Giving everyone a taste and pulling away. Who would have thought you were so shy?”

“Again, I apologize. Will you kindly sit elsewhere? I have this spot saved for Lady Edelgard.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t get you, Hubie. I really don’t.”

Ferdinand smiled at her as she walked past him. “You are welcome to sit next to me, Dorothea!” he said.

She scoffed. “Yeah, I don’t see that happening, Ferdie,” she said as she continued past and sat next to Petra, easily falling into a cheerful conversation with her. Ferdinand looked around at the rest of his classmates. They all seemed to like sitting by each other and were already paired off. With Edelgard’s seat spoken for, he assumed Bernadetta would sit by him, but when she did not show up to class, the loneliness washed over him. He tried not to slump in his seat as he looked absently at the desk. What was wrong with him?

“I am glad to see I beat the professor. I was distracted by the most gorgeous lady that I simply had to pursue. I was worried I would be late,” came a voice from next to him. He looked up to see Lorenz taking the empty seat. He blinked in confusion. “I’m sorry, is this seat taken?”

Ferdinand grinned and shook his head. “Of course not! It is all yours, my _good friend_ Lorenz!” he said, loudly emphasizing that Lorenz was in fact his good friend. Everyone needed to know.

“Oh no, there’s two of them,” he heard Dorothea mutter.

“But I only see one of Ferdinand.”

“And believe me, Petra, that’s plenty.”

Ferdinand sighed and offered a half-hearted smile towards Lorenz. “I am very glad you decided to join our class.”

Lorenz smiled, smugly as he sat up straight in his chair. “Yes, well, I’m certain to get an earful from my father about it, but I’m certain I have made the right choice. I’d rather be here among my kind anyway. Getting through class with Claude as your house leader is worse than any chore that could be assigned.”

Ferdinand chuckled. “Ah, but at least you had Professor Manuela teaching!”

He scoffed. “Yes, I very much did and I will miss her tutelage…at least when she’s not hungover, anyway. I’m amazed she manages to show up for choir rehearsal. Speaking of which, I have been meaning to ask you, what was Hubert’s appearance about? It’s been the talk of the academy. I’m assuming you had something to do with it.”

Ferdinand felt his cheeks grow warm. “What makes you say that?”

“You could not stop staring at him the entire time. Everyone saw it.”

“Well, I uh,” Ferdinand stammered, grasping for an explanation. Had he been staring at Hubert? He couldn’t recall any moment during rehearsal that he hadn’t been looking at him, but certainly he wasn’t staring. Surely, he wasn’t watching closely, memorizing the way Hubert’s mouth moved as he sang. That would be rude. “You see…” He was cut off by the professor entering the classroom, closely followed by Edelgard. “We will talk later,” he said as he watched Edelgard take her seat next to Hubert.

Lorenz nodded. “Tea, perhaps?”

~~

Ferdinand did not have the best day in class. All he could think about all damn day was Lorenz’s statement that he’d been staring at Hubert. He pondered how he was to respond to the accusation as he walked toward the tea garden to meet with his friend. How had he never noticed it? Why was he even bothering to stare at Hubert? What was there to look at? Besides, it wasn’t as if Hubert was paying any attention to him at all since last week. He hadn’t even said a word directly to Ferdinand since he generously offered to help coach him. Hubert hadn’t even looked his way! Not that Ferdinand was looking at him.

Still! He was owed acknowledgement, and as he saw Hubert walking along the path between the reception and dining halls, he was determined to get it. “Hubert! A word, please.”

Hubert stopped and rolled his eyes before exhaling loudly. “What do you want now?”

“You have been avoiding me!” Ferdinand said.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Hubert said, “aside from the fact I seem to have actually been succeeding at it until now. What do you want?”

“I overheard you speaking with Dorothea,” he started.

“And?” he drawled in a way that sent a shiver up Ferdinand’s back.

Ferdinand cleared his throat. “You said you did not want to return to choir. I do not understand. Were we not going to work on your stage fright together?”

Hubert frowned. “Are you still on about that? I never once agreed to-“

“You did not decline!” he protested.

“Lack of a no does not equal a yes, Ferdinand. Basic rules of consent. One would think as a noble, you would know that,” he sneered. “Besides, I do not have stage fright.”

“But why else would you…”

“Not want to sing in front of my peers?” he interrupted. “None of your business.”

“But you seemed so startled when I discovered you that I thought…”

Hubert shrugged. “I did not want you to use it against me.”

“Against you?” he scoffed. “Hubert, I am tired of your refusal to believe that my appraisal of your skills is anything but genuine! Having been asked by Professor Manuela, my vocal idol, to join should have been enough of a hint that my praise was genuine.”

He shook his head. “I do not need a hint or an appraisal. I never asked for either. I am not joining the choir, I am not working on my non-existent stage fright and I certainly am not doing either with you of all people. If you’ll excuse me.”

“Why do you hate me so much?” Ferdinand asked after Hubert walked past him.

Hubert stopped.

“What is it?” Ferdinand continued. “What did I ever do to deserve your ire?”

“Breathe,” Hubert replied. “Exist. One of the two. Maybe both.”

Ferdinand stomped his foot like a petulant child. “That is not _fair!_ ” he said. “I have never hated you as much as you do me! I just want to help you! I just want-“

“I do not care what you want, Ferdinand. And I do not need your help! Drop it.”

“No!” Ferdinand grasped Hubert’s arm. “You are my friend and I…”

Hubert snatched his arm away and faced Ferdinand, aggressively leaning into his space. “I am _not_ your friend, Ferdinand! How could you even think anyone would want to be friends with a spoiled, pompous little braggart like you? And if you think that - “ Hubert was interrupted by Ferdinand punching him square in the jaw, causing him to stagger backwards.

“Shut up,” Ferdinand growled, glaring at Hubert, his fist still clenched.

Hubert rubbed his chin. He scoffed. “Did your father teach you that?”

Something inside of Ferdinand snapped and he lunged toward Hubert, tackling him to the ground and hitting him again and again, yelling at him to shut up. Hubert held his arms in front of his face in a guard, muttering something Ferdinand was not paying attention to. Ferdinand yelped and pulled his fist back as he connected with the dark cloud of miasma surrounding Hubert’s guard. Hubert kicked his knee up to force Ferdinand off of him.

“Magic is cheating!” Ferdinand yelled as he repositioned himself to pounce again.

“I’m a _mage_!” Hubert retorted as got to his feet, magic gathering around his hands, preparing to strike.

“Woah, woah, hey guys, cool off,” Caspar said rushing up from behind Ferdinand and holding him back.

“Let me go, Caspar!” Ferdinand said as he flailed against his grip.

Caspar kept his grip on Ferdinand’s arms firm. “No way, man. Come on, you know if you want to fight, you just gotta ask me, right? Right now, you might want to calm it down.”

“But-“ Ferdinand paused as he noticed a small crowd had formed around their fight, Caspar and Linhardt being the only ones to have stepped forward to put any sort of stop to it.

“You know, if Caspar’s right, you’re really in trouble,” Linhardt said with a yawn as he sauntered up. “Here comes the captain of the Anti-Fun Guard.”

Ferdinand cringed as he noticed Seteth storming towards them, barking out, “What is going on here?”

Hubert grumbled something under his breath as his spell fizzled away.

“Nothing, sir,” Ferdinand said. “Merely a disagreement.”

Seteth frowned as he looked disapprovingly at Ferdinand. “It looked like more of a pummeling. Such behavior is not what I expect of you, Ferdinand.” He glanced briefly toward Hubert as Hubert snickered. “Do not get me started on you. The both of you are acting like a disgrace to the officer’s academy!”

“Hold on, Seteth,” Ferdinand heard Byleth say as she pushed her way through the gathered students. “They’re my students, I’ll take care of it.”

Seteth huffed and opened his mouth to say something.

“I’ll take care of it,” she repeated.

“Very well, see to it that you do. This sort of behavior from the students of your house is absolutely unacceptable.”

“I know, I know. It will be handled. Just so you know, I saw Flayn talking to Sylvain over by the greenhouse.”

Seteth frowned, nodded once and excused himself as he quickly walked away.

Byleth scoffed and smirked at her students. “They were by the stables, actually. That’ll be fun.”

“You did not have to stand up for us, professor, but it is appreciated,” Ferdinand said as the crowd dispersed. “Thank you.”

She turned to look at him and Hubert, glaring. “Both of you. Classroom. Now.”

~~

Ferdinand and Hubert stood in front of their professor waiting for her to say anything. She was intimidating, yet approachable and laid back. But she’d also never been one for punishments, and that thought concerned Ferdinand. What exactly was she planning? “Look, I never asked to teach here,” she said at last. “Things just happened that way. But do you want to know something?”

“What is it, professor?” Ferdinand asked.

“I chose the Black Eagles. I got to choose this one thing.”

Hubert frowned slightly as if he was thinking hard about Byleth’s words. He remained silent.

“I’m not refined or anything,” she continued, “so choosing a bunch of weird nobles wasn’t anything I saw myself doing before. But I don’t know. I was drawn to something. To all of you.”

“The point, professor,” Hubert said at last.

“I’m getting to it. So, when you’re doing a job, as a mercenary, you don’t often get the luxury to choose who you’re working with. But you do have to work with them or the job’s not getting done.”

“Ah!” Ferdinand exclaimed, positively beaming. “An excellent point! Putting aside one’s emotions to achieve a common goal. Professor, you may be of common birth, but you speak like a true noble.”

“I’m glad you think so, Ferdinand!” she said with that same small smile she’d had when she informed him Hubert would be dining with them and when tricking Seteth earlier. It sent a shiver up his spine. “You will be demonstrating that with Hubert.”

“I beg your pardon?” he asked.

She remained smiling. “Guess who’s your new best friend?”

“You cannot be serious,” Hubert grumbled.

“Oh, I am. You’re paired up all week, maybe two,” Byleth said. “You two are doing everything together. Eating, training, studying, extracurriculars, all of it. Best. Friends. You’re in the same house, you have similar goals, I want you to look like you know that for a change.”

“Professor, I must object,” Hubert said. “As Lady Edelgard’s retainer I have certain…duties to perform that will only be hindered by Ferdinand’s –“ he looked to Ferdinand from the corner of his eye, “- unique presence. Surely you do not mean for me to-“

“That’s on the two of you to come to an agreement on,” she said. “Take care of it. You’re both adults. Act like it. Now go on. And don’t you dare let me see you two alone tomorrow.”

Ferdinand and Hubert were silent as they walked out of the classroom. Ferdinand looked to Hubert out of the corner of his eye. He walked with perfect poise and posture, seemingly unaffected by what had just occurred. It caused Ferdinand to realize he was slightly slumped in embarrassment. The whole affair was nothing but embarrassing, now that he had the quiet to ruminate on it. He was not looking forward to the sternly worded letter he was certain to get from his father. He was sure to be reminded how ignoble his behavior was, how he managed to let his temper get the better of him yet again. It was just so difficult when no one would listen to him. Even more so when forced to confront the fact that hardly anyone liked him. Still, he was remorseful. He knew he shouldn’t have lashed out in such a way, even though he understood why exactly he did. Hubert had been incredibly unkind. Perhaps he was sorry too. Maybe that’s why he was so quiet. At the end of the day, Hubert was his friend. And Ferdinand had hit him. He felt terrible. “Hubert?” he asked.

“What?” Hubert growled.

“I…” he took a deep breath. “I am sorry for hitting you.”

“You are sorry we’re being punished for it.”

“No, that is not true!” Ferdinand protested. “I am sorry I hit you. I really am. It was not kind nor very noble of me to do so. I did not mean to get away from myself. So, I apologize.”

Hubert stopped walking and faced Ferdinand, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Are you done?”

Ferdinand frowned. “Are you not going to apologize to me?”

“For what?”

“The awful things you said to me! I would not have lost my temper if-"

“If what? If they were not true?” He scoffed. “What did you expect to happen, Ferdinand? Did you expect to simply say sorry and immediately I would forgive you? How childish. You are still only upset at the consequences for you and your image. Now get out of my sight. I have things to do before I’m assigned to babysit you for the week.”

Ferdinand huffed. “Fine. But you know what, Hubert?”

“What?”

Ferdinand smirked, and stood straight, looking as smug and proud as he could despite Hubert’s words eating at him. “I will see you tomorrow. _We_ have choir practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand Byleth busts out the Get Along Shirt.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating. I should be back in the swing of things soon. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Because of THE VIDEO, I can't get singing Hubert out of my head. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [@schupuff](twitter.com)


End file.
